comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secession (Earth-5875)
The Secession is an undeclared civil war between the United Nations Space Command and numerous different rebel, separatist and secessionist cells collective known as the Insurrectionists over control of the Unified Earth Government's space. Beginning in 2494, the Secession started as uneasy progress for equality between the Inner and Outer Colonies, but following extensive bureaucracy and corruption by the Colonial Administration Authority, as well as the presence of terrorist, pirate, and privateering groups, it evolved into a civil war and territorial dispute for planets to officially leave the Unified Earth Government and gain their independence. The Secession saw the deaths of millions of people, civilians, insurgent and military alike, between the years 2494 and 2525. The insurgent groups specialized on the creation of guerrilla warfare and terrorist tactics, which were uncommon for the UNSC to deal with, through the many planets of the UEG, from Mamore to Reach. The Inner Colonies and Earth were always dependent on the Outer Colonies for resources, and so the UEG was unwilling to let them claim their independence. Following the start of the First Contact War, the Secession heavily dimished at the face of the Covenant, which threatened humanity as a whole, and most Insurrectionists allied with the UNSC, although some persisted into attacking. Following the end of the war, many rebel groups resurfaced or were founded, continuing the conflict. History Origins The Secession can trace its origins to the founding of the Outer Colonies in the late 2200s during humanity's interstellar expansion known as ''Domus Diaspora''. During the initial stages of the expansion, from 2212 to 2260, humanity founded the Inner Colonies, comprised of planets outside, but near the Sol system. By 2264, new colonies would be established, these farther from the Sol system and Earth, and would be known as the Outer Colonies. However, these colonies, while founded for human habitation, were mostly settled for goods they could supply to the Inner Colonies and Earth, leading the them becoming overly dependent on the Outer Colonies. The Outer Colonies became more unstable, in comparison to the Inner Colonies, with most of its inhabitants being loosely selected, making its populations a melting pot of many individuals from different locations on Earth without any of the rigorous training and tests the Inner colonists passed through. Many corporations initially settled on these planets, and were more interested in making profits and resources they found, leading to the illegal conscription of colonists, among these, criminals. Among these problems, there was also the fact the Outer Colonies became a sort of hub for those unsatisfied with the Unified Earth Government and looking for a fresh start in life. During the early days of colonization in the Inner Colonies, the UNSC Navy and the UNSC Marine Corps followed colony ships to maintain security and justify its continuing existence in the face of a large period of peace. With the commonplace state of colonization by the 2260s, the UNSC found itself focused on staying in the Inner Colonies, while theColonial Marshal Bureau and the Colonial Administration Authority took over the security and transportation of new colonists. Piracy began soon, and the UNSC found itself involved in the Outer Colonies to secure them from the pirate threats. Escalation As the UEG became more dependent on the Outer Colonies with each passing day in order to supply Earth and the Inner Colonies, tensions only grew as soon as the CAA started to increase taxes and trade restrictions, and Earth lost its logistical ability to control distant colonies. By 2490, the number of Outer Colonies surpassed the numbers of the Inner Colonies, leading to many inhabitants of Earth and Inner colonists to feel threatened in a way with the increasing hostilities of the Outer Colonies. While some though that a peaceful solution would resolve the problem, others were more pessimistic. giving a speech to sympathizers.]] Following the publication of the Carver Findings by Dr. Elias Carver, he presented the book to the UEG Senate and High Command, theorizing that the continuous Secession would tear the very fabric of humanity's expansion through the galaxy, unless a political action should be taken. Despite this theory being ridiculed by most of the sociologist academia, High Command and the Office of Naval Intelligence feared such possibility. Carver's pessimism proved to be true when the Secession escalated much beyond what was originally believed it could, leading High Command to devise new strategies to combat the Insurrectionist factions. As the civil unrest grew, the CAA believed they would not be able to stop the Insurrectionist movements with their assets, and so they worked alongside ONI to secretly relaunch the ORION Project following numerous acts of terrorism through the Outer Colonies. Beginning on January 29th, 2491, the project initially consisted of 65 volunteers, only to rise to 100 participants. This led to its continuation, the SPARTAN-II Program, a project the UNSC had hopes would finish the rebellion forever. Callisto Incident The Callisto Incident was what eventually sparkled the Secession and an all-out war for what was once a mere small rebellion. The [[UNSC Callisto (Earth-5875)|UNSC Callisto]] was captured by Insurrectionists of the Sovereign Colonies, which killed all of its crew. The UNSC then sent a battle group of three destroyers, including the [[UNSC Gorgon (Earth-5875)|UNSC Gorgon]], to deal with the insurgents. They eventually found the lost ship on March 2nd, 2494, in the Draconis system, and prepared to attack it, but the boarding insurgents detonated a hidden nuke inside an asteroid, which launched incoming debris at the destroyers, taking one of the destroyers out of the equation and heavily damaging the other two. Second Lieutenant Preston Cole, the only conscious officer aboard the Gorgon, took control of the ship and was able to deal a critical blow into the Callisto, promptly ordering their surrender. After the incident, the Secession spread to other systems, such as Eridanus. Operation TREBUCHET -led ships during Operation TREBUCHET.]]The UNSC initiated Operation TREBUCHET in 2513, which would become one of the largest operation in the organization's history, spanning the next ten years and leading to millions of deaths. Its main goal was the total erradication of the Insurrectionist groups across the Outer Colonies. The United Liberation Front took control of Eridanus II, deposing the Republic of Eridanus II in 2513 after having failed at it years earlier. Under the command of insurgent leader, Colonel Robert Watts, they were sucesful in doing so. During Operation TREBUCHET, the whole rebellion was dismantled, and Watts was presumed dead. He, in fact, had faked his own death and hid in the asteroid Eridanus Secundus, starting to lead the remaining of his forces from there. A Marine expeditionary force was assigned to retake Eridanus II and capture the leaders of the Sovereign Colonies. One of these units was massacred during an operation at Elysium, leaving the entire unit killed, as well as the families of the Insurrectionists. The unit's leader, Lieutenant Colonel Pablo Aboim, was demoted and wounded. A large Marine battalion was placed in Tribute in 2524 with the support of many AV-14 Hornets, where the Marines performed counter-terrorism activities in the planet's capital, Casbah. Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne were both involved in the conflict, leading to "disastrous" results in mid June, with Byrne's entire team killed in a terrorist attack in a restaurant in Casbah, which also killed thirty-eight civilians and four insurgents. Later the same year, the CAA tried raiding an Insurrectionist base on Eridanus II. The same day, a nightclub favored by CAA personnel after their duty was attacked by Insurrectionist bombers, which killed dozens of civilians, the CAA pilot Allison Stark, and putting Eric Santiago into a coma. Gage Yevgenny and Felicia Sanderson were two of the only survivors. Kidnapping on Eridanus Secundus holding Colonel Robert Watts in a gunpoint.]]In early 2525, SPARTAN-II Blue Team was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Sovereign Colonies-led asteroid Eridanus Secundus and capture one of their leaders, Colonel Robert Watts. Sneaked aboard the ship ''Laden'', the SPARTANs were hidden in a cargo which contained a package of Sweet William Cigars. Once they arrived at Eridanus Secundus, Blue Team killed all Insurrectionist in their way, arriving at Watts' personal room. There, they killed his guards and knocked him unconscious, taking the rebel leader for interrogation. They then blasted their way out of the base using explosives and left the asteroid. First Contact War on Mamore.]]Not long after the Covenant's invasion of Shanxi in mid 2525, Operation TREBUCHET was put on hold in favor of combating the new enemy. ONI sent numerous emissaries to the Outer Colonies in order to warn them about the impending danger, with the UNSC offering a truce if they would end their repeated attacks on the UNSC ships. Initially, the Insurrectionists believed the UNSC was foiling them and preparing a trap, but as soon as the brutal reality came (in the form of the Covenant attacking new colonies), they accepted the truce and joined the UNSC for the survival of humanity. Many insurgents would completely give up their cause in order to join the UNSC, as they were the only able to properly protect them, while many chose to stay away from both the UEG and the Covenant in remote settlements, such as the Rubble, or Outer Colonies that were glassed by the alien hegemony. Many Insurrectionists, however, chose to continue their campaign against the UNSC and UEG, and resumed their attacks through the entirety of the First Contact War. Despite their continuous efforts, the Insurrectionists would lose to both the UNSC and the Covenant, and activity continued to decrease, with only isolated conflicts such as the Mamore Riots continued. Many of these "changes of heart" occurred because of the Covenant onslaught and the annihilation of most Outer Colonies. Despite their newfound alliance, they still held the desire for independence from the UEG, but were more than comfortable of siding with their enemies to ensure their own survival. In 2531, many Insurrectionists were quelled and eliminated by SPARTAN-II Blue Team, which destroyed many insurgent bases such as a hidden underground base on Reach. The Insurrectionists attempted to get their revenge, stealing three HAVOK tactical nuclear weapons. The lazy offensive was noticed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, which was contacted by the insurgents, who offered them back in exchange for medication to treat their civilians that suffered from Boren's syndrome. When Blue Team was sent to reacquire the nukes, the rebels armed a trap for them, ambushing John-117, Fred-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058. But they were unaware of the team's fifth member, Kurt-051, who avoided the trap and rescued his team. The five then retreated from the camp and took the nukes before the rebels attacked, killing one of their leaders. Post-First Contact War return Following the end of the First Contact War, many Insurrectionists which were hiding or allied with the UNSC started to return to their old ways and with their respective factions, while new factions, such as the New Colonial Alliance (NCA), also appeared. After the Treaty of 2552, the UNSC and the UEG attempted to regain some of the planets they had lost to the Covenant through retarraforming. Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood was one of the main individuals to champion for diplomatic missions between the rebel factions and the UNSC. Many of the remaining colonies chose to completely cut themselves from the UEG, stating they were abandoned to the Covenant's mercy during the war. Many rebels were able to take both UNSC and Covenant technology to help them in their missions, often selling them on the black market for pirates, terrorists, and other factions. Some of the biggest Insurrectionist movements in the post-war period hailed from the colony Venezia, which became a center for all kinds of criminals, even some former elements of the Covenant itself, such as kig-yar pirates. After amassing enough power, the Venezian crime lords declared them completely independent from the UEG. Rise of the New Colonial Alliance after betraying his SPARTAN-IV team and members of the jiralhanae peace embassy.]] The rising New Colonial Alliance was able to gather many resources, and in March 2564, they attacked the UNSC during a peace negotiation between the sangheili of the Swords of Sanghelios and the jiralhanae of Lydus' pack on the former Covenant colony Ealen, which they were able to do thanks to the help of a SPARTAN-IV mole, Vladimir Scruggs and the Blue Suns pirate group, a Covenant splinter faction led by Shipmaster Vata 'Gajat. Alongside the Swords of Sanghelios, Lydus' pack, the UNSC was able to cast the pirates away, but the peace talks were not concluded. In the same month, Captain Daniel Clayton, a high-ranking member of the NCA, sought revenge on Ernst Hood, blaming him for the loss of his father, Captain James Cutter, aboard the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], decades earlier in the First Contact War, and ambushed the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]] at Oth Lodon with the aid of the Blue Suns. Clayton and his forces managed to damage the Infinity by using an energy projector, but he was stopped by Fireteam Crossroads, who were able to kill 'Gajat and incarcerate Clayton, sending him to Midnight Facility. Reclamation In 2565, many rebels of the NCA stationed at Conrad's Point fell under the command of Insurrectionist leader Ilsa Zane once she arrived in the colony. There, she made her subordinates pass through rigorous training, which increased their progress and combat capability. Having a collected a large amount of weapons, the NCA members stationed on the planet soon prepared to engage in a war against the UNSC, but their progress was cut short following the activation of a Reaper on the colony, destroying many surrounding cities. The surviving insurgents were ordered to secure and research the site. Legacy It is accepted that, ironically, the Secession contributed to the United Nations Space Command's tactics and eventual victory during the First Contact War. While the Great Schism and the sangheili's alliance with humanity were arguably what ensured the species' victory and survival during the war, the Secession led to the creation of the MAC cannon, titanium-A armor, perfection of space warfare, and most important of all, the SPARTAN-II Program, creating the supersoldiers that were one of humanity's few advantages during the war. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Secession (Earth-5875) Category:Wars of Earth-5875 Category:History of the UNSC (Earth-5875) Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227 Category:History of the UEG (Earth-5875)